CaptainSwan One shots
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: Short one shots based around the relationship of Hook and Emma. Please like and review if you enjoy. Rating will probably change.
1. Nerf War

What. A. Day. Emma was surprised she'd stayed awake all day. There was so much filing that needed doing, and she decided that today would also be the day she cleared her desk. She realised it may need emptying after she lost her phone for half an hour through all the paperwork. Being sheriff was not the easiest job, but she knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park either. Still, at least now she could come home to Killian. Or so she thought.

Outside of the apartment, leaning steadily on the door was one of Henry's orange Nerf guns and a note. Emma tried to make out what the scribbled writing was saying. Sometimes her one handed boyfriend had (to put it gently) not the neatest of handwriting:

 _Swan,  
Here is a Nerf gun for you - I have one for myself and am waiting inside. Whoever loses cooks dinner. Good luck x_

Ohhh no. Emma did not slave away at work all day only to then come home and be forced to slave in front of the oven. She determinedly yanked the gun, checking that all the bullets were in tact. She gave a practice shot at the wall before reloading the gun. War time.

She kicked the door open, the gun held strongly in her hands. She scanned the room, her eyes permanently aimed ready to fire. She creeps slowly to the right side of the room to check by the couches. As she leans over to check behind the couch she feels something whack again her butt. She turns around alarmed to see a very smug looking pirate dive behind the kitchen island. He was hiding in the bedroom, why didn't she think of that?

"That's 5 points to me. If I get to 100 I win," Killian called out from his hiding place.

"No chance," Emma calls back as she tucks herself behind the couch.

Killian pops his head up to see where Emma's gone only to feel a bullet hit his head. He hears Emma's victory laugh sound from behind the couch. He stands up walking towards the couch silently. Emma looks up and gets shot. This only makes her laugh more. Killian leaps over the couch as she's crawling away on the floor awkwardly due to the gun still gripped in her hand that she used to try and shoot him back as she crawls. She eventually manages to stand run backwards trying to shoot him. Bullets fly through the sky. Emma dodges around one side of the island counter whilst Killian goes the other, both laughing from the childish situation they've found themselves in. Emma trips backwards and falls flat on her back, her gun flying across the room.

"You okay, love?" Killian stops firing to make sure she isn't hurt.

She takes a moment to reply, only managing to get out a nod inbetween her hysterical laughing. Killian joins her laughter, shooting her playfully in the stomach. "Stop, I'm defenceless!"

"Tough luck, lass," He laughs shooting her again. He goes to shoot for a third time only to find that he's out of bullets. He walks over and offers her a hand up. "I think I won,"

"Whatever," Emma laughed gently, taking his hand and pulling herself up. They look around at the mess they've left, tiny orange bullets scattered across the floor and on the furniture of the apartment. Who'd of guessed there'd be so many? "Maybe we should clean this up first?"

"Could take a while… Takeout?" Killian smiled.

"You read my mind," Emma smiled back. She picked up her gun as Killian was bending down to start collecting the bullets and swiftly shot him back in the butt. "Payback,"

He may have won this round, Emma thought to herself as she placed the two guns back in Henry's room, put he won't win the war.

 **First of many short Captainswan one shots. Please review and fave if you liked.**


	2. Nightmares

**I'm not entirely sure when abouts in the series this is set, the idea just sort of came to me and I went with it. I hope you enjoy.**

"Killian!" Emma screamed as she watched the sword impale right between the ribs of the man she loved. She never even told him that, and now she probably never will. The metal of the sword gleamed in the light of the sun, showing distinct markings of impossibly dark blood. She ran over to him as he fell to the ground. She tried to hold him, resulting in the blood coaxing her hands and arms.  
"Swan," Killian was able to force the word in between his shallow breaths. His hands came up to hold her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had managed to fall from her eyes. His hand was warm against her skin with the cool metal of his rings providing a strange contrast.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I-" Emma sobbed heavily in between words as the situation sunk in.

"Hey, not your fault," He smiled gently at her and Emma felt his other hand wrap around hers. She could feel him shaking, trying to get his breath. "Emma, I love you."

No sooner than the words left his mouth Emma felt him stop shaking. His eyes closed and she could feel him slipping away. It was as though everything had slowed right down as she felt him leaving her.

"No, please don't leave me," Emma shook him slightly, expecting him to wake up as though he'd just fell asleep. When there was no response she shook a little harder. "Killian, please,"

The blood was still coated on her hands as she reached up to his face. His blood. This was all wrong. How could he be dead? There was so much left unsaid, so much more time. And what about the future she'd planned? The thoughts she'd kept secret of weddings and married life, of growing old together and maybe even children? The future of fighting off each other's demons and moving on from their dark paths. There could have been so much more for them if he'd only had more time. And what about those three words that she'd never said. The three that she refused to say in case everything went wrong again. Like Neal, or Graham. The words she'd never said, and now he'd never hear.

She leaned down and gently placed her lips on his. "I love you,"

Emma sat up violently. At first she'd wondered if she'd been teleported somewhere away from his body. It took a moment to realise that it had all only been a dream. She let out a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her eyes were slightly damp. Had she actually cried in her sleep? She was too hot in the covers, and since she was awake she might as well get up for a bit. And she had a good idea what to do know she was awake.

She quietly slipped into the guest room that Killian often borrowed when staying with the Charmings. She saw him, lying down still on the bed with his eyes closed and felt her eyes well up again as the memory flew through her head. The blood from his wound that flooded onto her hands. The feeling of his warm hands which he'd left ringless during his sleep. Watching the shallows final breaths he'd taken as he said his goodbye. Emma leant down and placed her lips gently on his, just as she had in her dream. He lazily woke up, a relaxed smile coating his mouth as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

"What was that for?" Hook smiled curiously, shuffling across the bed to let slip in beside him.

"I had a nightmare, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Emma admitted, relaxing a little as she felt his arms wrap lazily around her waist.

"Well, I'm here now. Everything's fine,"

And that's how the Emma woke up in the morning, one of Killian's arms drooped over her waist and the other tucked under his pillow. She admired his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. She loved him, and she would tell him eventually. Just maybe not today. No, today they would spend it how they would any other day, starting with a little lie in. The future could wait a little longer.


End file.
